1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keypad assemblies and, particularly, to a keypad assembly for use in portable electronic device, such as mobile telephone, electronic notebook, and a portable electronic device with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, anytime and anywhere. A keypad assembly as an input terminal has been an indispensable member of a portable electronic device.
Conventionally, a keypad assembly usually includes a plurality of keys, such as numeral keys, character keys and function keys. The plurality of keys of a keypad assembly of a portable electronic device is typically inserted through a plurality of holes of a housing of the portable electronic device. The keypad assembly has many elements and relatively complex structure.
Therefore, a keypad assembly with a simple and reliable configuration is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.